When the Road Ends
by XxDarkXxcherry
Summary: Holding on is tough. Much tougher than letting go or simply quitting. What do you do when you know you have no future to look forward to when the date has already been marked and your only counting down the days? There's so much to do, still so much to see...Would you be able to stay with me till the end? Can you handle seeing the person you love die..? Because I can't...


I walk outside in the cold night. The moon has never shined so brightly, I looked up towards the sky as I walk towards the edge of the balcony.

Who am I? My name is Gilbert, sadly that's all I remember at the moment. I was found lying unconscious in the garden of the Vessalius manor. I don't remember who I am besides my name or how I got there in the first place; however, a nice man named Oscar Vessalius took me in and bandaged me up. He then introduced me to his nephew Oz Vessalius, at that very meeting my entire life changed. I became Oz's servant, to say I was extremely nervous to know him and a tad afraid of him, but that changed too when he protected me from a falling flower plot. In that very moment I vowed to protect and serve my master. Since then I have never left my master's side, I have always been there for the good, and the bad. His adventures always got me in trouble with Ms. Kate, another nanny for my master. His entire lay out of the day was to merely bully and play horrible tricks on me; many may say that my master is an awful person; however, you don't know my master like I do.

Yes, no one else knows him like I do, that is until a month before his coming of age ceremony I noticed that he started acting different towards me, especially when we were alone.

_Flash Back _

I was in his bedroom as I changed him and did my daily routines I did every day in the morning. The announcement of his coming of age ceremony was last night during dinner, my master was turning 15. It was his time to start to mature into a young adult. I always envied my master, he was so brave he would never let anything stop him, there was a time he was kidnapped and he didn't even show fear at all. He's so smart too; he's always studying from hours to days at a time. However, what I admire about him the most was his smile. No matter what the situation was he always seemed to pull off a smile, something I knew I could never perfect even with practice. It was as if everything came so natural to him. I walked by the window to open up the curtains to shed some light in the room.

"Is the young master excited about the coming of age ceremony?" I asked as I noted that he hasn't said anything as of yet, since I came into his room. It was starting to get me worried, was he sick? Did I bother him? Was he tried of me being his servant now that he was becoming an adult? The thought of my young master tossing me away like yesterday's clothes was beginning to frighten me. I stared at my master who was still sitting on his bed looking straight towards me. Something was wrong. I saw him stand up and walk to me, until our faces were merely inches away. He held a poker face and I couldn't tell what he was thinking, but then again I could never tell what my master was thinking.

"I never realized how your eyes shined so bright like the sun," I heard him say. This made me blush furiously, where did this come from?! To say I was shocked by his sudden words.

"No, young master shouldn't say such a thing!" I replied back. There was no way my master can give a servant like I such a compliment! I didn't deserve it! I see him raise an eyebrow in question, but then chuckled.

"Why not?" He asked with a smooth smile on his face. I looked away in shame.

"I am nothing, but a servant to you, young master. Someone with high stature such as yourself should never give a nobody like me a compliment like that." My eyes at the very moment seemed very interested in the nicely covered carpet floor.

"Is that so?" He questioned. I was too distracted by my own shame to realize that he rose my head up with his right hand that was placed underneath my chin.

My eyes widen in shock, "Master, what are you-"

"You just defined your role in life to me. I am your master so, whatever I say is absolute, correct?"

"Y-yes.." I don't know to what he was getting at.

"Are you telling me that I can basically say anything I want towards you and you have no say in it?" I said nothing because it was true. "If that is the case, why are trying to tell me otherwise?" I realized I was being a hypocrite, what was my role then? My master was right, he did have the right to tell me anything so, why am I telling him not too? Because I'm garbage, yes, that's it.I am no one to him or to anyone else.

"Please, young master, save your compliments for someone who is worthy of your words." I said trying to advert away from his gaze.

"Gilbert, look at me," He said in a stern voice, and I did. "You're worth a lot more than you think. If you really weren't so important to me do you think I would say something like this?"

"N-no.." I said feeling despondent to this point. My master gave me the nicest compliment ever and here I was telling him not too. He just has no idea how highly I think of him.

"Don't make such a face, Gil," I hear him say, I stare right back into his gaze and I see him smile cheerfully. "You look a lot more beautiful with a smile on your face," This made me blush as red as a tomato, why was my young master saying such nice things to me?

"Ma-mast-" I was cut off by a pair of lips that met my own. My eyes widen in shock! My master was kissing me! A servant no, a boy! He was kissing a boy like me! I feel his hands bury themselves in my hair as he pulls me closer into the interaction. I close my eyes from the embarrassment I was feeling until I finally felt him pulling away. He was calm and continued with his poker face; however, I in the other hand showered my emotions on my face.

"Master..?" I questioned very confused. He smiled once more and hugged me. I said nothing more, but truth be told I didn't find it discomforting, this was wrong, but if that's what my master wanted then why should I deny his wishes? I feel him kiss the top of my head.

"You don't have to call me by my title when we're alone, you know," His voice was soft and soothing. I looked up and gave him another questionable stare which made him chuckle.  
"Do you realize how precious you are to me? You may see yourself as trash, but another man''s trash is another man's treasure." This made me blush once again; however, this time I felt a little different, it wasn't one of those flabbergasted blushes I usually felt, it was actually rather nostalgic.

"Oz..." I said out of sweet surprise.

"Oh Gil! You sound and look so cute when you say my name like that!" I heard him say as he squeezed me in our hug a lot tighter.

_ End of Flash Back _

It's been two days since we shared our first kiss. He hasn't brought it up nor have I, but it didn't seem to faze him at all. His words from that day are still lingered in my heart and I believe it to be true. I am my master's precious treasure.

"Gilbert..?" A voice said from behind, I turn around to see Oz right by the door balcony. He rubbed his eyes trying to get the sleep out of the way.

"Y-young Master!" I said surprised. Oz walked right towards me; once we were mere inches away he put his arm around my waist and pulled me closer towards him.

He chuckled as he placed his right hand on the right side of my face as his gaze glistened in the moon light. "I see this might take a tad bit harder than I thought,"

My eyes widen slightly in confusion, "Huh?"

"Oz, I want you to call me by my name, remember?" I placed both of my hands on the top of his chest as he noticed my mistake while I stared at him so stupidly, I felt so embarrassed, how could I have forgotten such a simple request my master wanted me to do?

"Oh! I'm sorry, please I didn-" I didn't get to finish my statement because I was interrupted by a kiss on the bridge on my nose.

"Oz.. " He chuckled once more and ruffled my hair on the process,

"I'm glad to see you haven't given up, what are you doing here outside anyways?" He asked me as he looked around the area.

"I-I uh..I couldn't sleep," That was my excuse and it was true I couldn't. I saw his eyes narrow, "I had a nightmare," I shifted my gaze to the left avoiding his eyes, it was normal when I had these nightmare; however, Oz was always concerned about them and I hated making my master worry.

"Are you okay?"

I nodded in response.

"Ahhh, Gil, you need to think happy thoughts like puppies, kittens, or perhaps my lips on yours?" I blushed furiously and he smirked. "You're so cute when you blush and get so flustered," Both of his hands are placed on my face on each side of my cheek.

"Oz... ?" I asked while my heart beat a million times the second. He bent down and placed his lips on mine again; however, I widen my eyes from surprise, but slowly ever so slowly I closed my eyes and placed my hands on his shirt as I tighten my fists onto the soft fabric. I stand in my tippy toes in order to deepen the kiss. We pulled apart and panted for air. Oz pulled our hands together as our foreheads met and we just laughed under the moon light


End file.
